


Clara

by Isilien_Elenihin



Series: Amaranthine [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amaranthine, Gen, Warehouse 13 fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilien_Elenihin/pseuds/Isilien_Elenihin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette from Amaranthine, my Warehouse 13 au.  The bed and breakfast needs a new owner and the Regents have one in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing you recognize belongs to me.
> 
> * * *

"I can't stay." Clara sets her mug on the worn table and turns her gaze squarely on the woman across from her. "I'm grateful for what you and the Doctor did, Rose, don't get me wrong–but there's a plane ticket with my name on it." Her eyes stray to a series of boxes piled in the corner of the nearly empty sitting room: all her earthly belongings, packed and labeled and ready for storage. There's a one-way ticket in her purse for a flight three weeks hence and a dream she's going to fulfill. Her mother never got the chance to travel; Clara will do it for her.

Rose Tyler, Caretaker of a mysterious building known only as 'the Warehouse,' lays a hand on top of Clara's. "I know. But these people need you, Clara. They sacrifice so much in the name of protecting the human race; it's time they had someone, at least for a little while, who is interested in protecting them."

The corner of her mouth tugs down and Clara's eyes drop to her hands, wrapped around the old, faded mug that holds her tea. She hasn't seen it in ages, probably would have gone years more without seeing it if she didn't need to go through everything she owns. It was a gift when she was little, a mother's day present. There's a picture of her and her parents on the side from Before (before her mother was sick, before her dad was a single parent).

"Okay," she says, and the smile on Rose's face is worth it.

Three weeks come and go.

Clara tears up her plane ticket.

* * *


End file.
